<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way To Your Heart by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301569">The Way To Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar'>TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All that lovey doves stuff, Bomb Explosion, Descriptions of kidnapping, F/M, Graphic Violence, Guns, Kissing, Knives, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After working for the BAU for a couple of years, the reader starts falling for her talk, geeky coworker, Spencer Reid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m just going to preemptively apologize for the whole plot of this ahead of time. But enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is not where you wanted to be, and it was certainly not how you wanted to go out. Two days of chasing an unsub only for him to find you first and hold a gun to your head. It wasn’t ideal, but you’ve been here before. You just hoped the others would find you before it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent (Y/L/N),” the unsub spoke in such a way that made your skin crawl, “Such a pleasure.” You stayed quiet, practically staring into this man’s soul for that perfect tell that would make him unravel. “I have read a lot about you, Agent. You have quite the reputation.” The man wasn’t much taller than you. The group had gotten that part right about the profile. Then it clicked in your mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked him dead in the eyes. Your hands slowly falling from their raised position. “You’re not going to shoot me, Doyle,” you spoke with confidence, “You know if you shoot a federal agent, you won’t get away. You won’t get any satisfaction.” His eyes seemed to dart across your features. He stepped closer to you, “Shut up.” You dropped one of your hands to your side. You had a plan now. “What would your mother think? All the men you’ve killed?” “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growled and stepped close enough to press the barrel of the gun to your forehead. You weren’t scared of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me. You’re little- those mind games won’t work on me,” he almost cried out, “Don’t fuck with me, Agent. I’ll- I’ll shoot you!” “No you won’t. You’re a coward,” you said calmly. You could see him think for a second and pause. It gave you enough leverage to hit the inside of his wrist and knock the gun out of his hand. A gunshot echoed through the room. You drew your gun on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>FBI, get on the ground asshole!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lowered your gun as you let out a sigh of relief. You knew that voice well. Derek Morgan. God, you could just kiss that man for saving your ass right now. He nodded your way as the others piled into the room. Derek started to handcuff Doyle. Spencer was the one to spot you first. He had that look on his face again. That worried, puppy-dog look he always got after you did something incredibly stupid. Now that’s a man you could kiss just for the hell of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Reid. Relax,” you laughed lightly and slipped your gun into its holster, “He shot the wall behind me. I’m perfectly fine.” He didn’t listen to you. Instead, he looked at you for any wounds. “H-he had a gun pointed at your head, (Y/N). He could have shot you,” Spencer said as if it wasn’t completely obvious. “But I’m alive, aren’t I?” You started to walk, a gesture causing him to follow along, “Spence, you gotta stop worrying about me so much.” You could tell he wanted to speak up but didn’t quite know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, you and Spencer always had this… chemistry since you joined the BAU. Garcia teased you about it plenty of times telling you he was too oblivious to make the first move. You were too anxious to do it. Ruining the weird friendship you too had if it went wrong wasn’t something you wanted to do. Besides, why in the world would Spencer Reid want to date you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arresting Doyle, you were all on the plane back home. You were stretched out in one of the chairs trying to rest a little. Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds at the moment. Working on the report, reading a book, or quietly chatting. One conversation caught your attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer’s voice was hushed, “You know she’s the only person in the world who calls me Spence.” “She likes you, dude,” Derek’s voice was a bit louder, “For a guy as smart as you, it’s funny how oblivious you are. Ask her out on a date already.” “I’ve never asked a girl on a date before,” Spencer noted. It seemed like he was asking for advice. You decided to stop eavesdropping for once and try to take a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you arrived back home, you were on your way out of the office. You heard your name so you stopped walking to turn around. “Oh hey, Spence. What’s up?” He looked nervous. You pretty much knew how this conversation was about to go. “Would you like to go out for drinks tomorrow night?” Spencer asked you. He fiddled with the strap of his bag. You smiled, “Yeah, I’d love to.” You could practically see the anxiety wash away from him by your answer. He smiled and offered to walk you out to your car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was a day off for everyone. A much needed one at that. You were getting ready for your date with Spencer. With one glance in the mirror, you decided you looked decent enough for tonight. You two decided to meet at a nearby restaurant. Drinks and dinner. A simple first date, but one that you couldn’t wait for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer was waiting for you outside when you arrived. You smiled and gave him a quick hug. “(Y/N)... You look beautiful,” he smiled as he looked you over. Your smile widened, “Thanks, Spence. You don’t look too bad yourself.” He led you inside, holding the door open for you just like a gentleman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t expect to be sitting across from your coworker sipping on a glass of wine, let alone be on the receiving end of his attempt at flirting. You didn’t want it to end. You knew for a fact that the whole office would know about this when you went back into work. Garcia would lose her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You noticed Spencer stopped talking. “What’s wrong?” You asked, leaning on the table to look at him. “Nothing,” Spencer answered, his eyes focused on your lips, “Would you mind…” His thought trailed off, but you knew exactly what he was asking. He leaned closer towards you so you did the same. Meeting in the middle, his hand cupped your cheek to bring you two into a kiss. For someone you doubted has ever kissed a girl before, Spencer Reid was a wonderful kisser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s all you could say after you two pulled away. “I have been waiting for that for a long time,” you added with a chuckle. “Well... I wouldn’t mind making up for lost time,” Spencer added. “Doctor Reid,” you said with both interest and shock. He chuckled softly. Before he could say something, the waiter handed back your check. The two of you made your way out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go back to my place? It’s not too far from here and we can watch a movie or something,” you looked over at him as you hailed a cab. You were stalling slightly. Neither of you really wanted this night to end soon. “That sounds nice. I don’t think I’ve been to your home before,” Spencer noted. The two of you squeezed into a cab when it arrived. You gave your address and leaned back in the seat. Spencer was close to your side. It was quiet in the cab aside from the soft hum of a song on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you arrived, you paid the cab fare and hopped out. Spencer followed behind. You decided to be bold and interlock your fingers with his. He didn’t seem to mind as you two walked to your apartment. You only let go of his hand to unlock the door and let the two of you inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer seemed to take an interest in all of your knickknacks and show memorabilia. You told him to make himself at home as you grabbed something for the two of you to drink. He made small talk with you about some of your figurines as you two sat on your couch. He could practically recite the shows word for word. You loved listening to him talk your head off, but tonight your mind was too focused on his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes wandered to his lips, and you were leaning in to kiss him before you could stop yourself. Spencer kissed you back with no hesitancy. Neither of you would get tired of this. He leaned closer to get a better angle. You felt his hand on your waist. He felt you shift from the touch and pulled away in worry. His hand left your waist as he spoke up, “I’m sorry. I-“ “Don’t apologize, Spence,” you spoke softly as you placed his hand back on your waist. You leaned in to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re not entirely sure how you two ended up in your bedroom, but you weren’t going to question it. You were standing on your toes to kiss him with your hands resting on his chest now. Spencer had settled into the situation now. Both of his hands on either side of your waist. He must’ve sensed your struggle. “Perhaps it would be more comfortable if we were on the bed,” he practically whispered as he pulled away. You noticed how flustered he looked as he sat on your bed. You decided to test something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You climbed onto the bed, straddling Spencer’s lap, and resting your hands on his shoulders this time. He let his hands rest on your sides again. His eyes darting across your face. He didn’t seem nervous now, more intrigued than anything. “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” You asked him, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Quite the opposite, actually,” he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved a hand to his chest again and tugged at his button up shirt. “Can I?” He nodded and studied your expression as you began to unbutton his shirt. When you unbuttoned it all the way, you carefully pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall onto the bed behind him. You lightly ran your fingers over his chest. You didn’t know how someone as skinny as he was could be so fit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were holding the bottom hem of your shirt now. You could tell he was nervous so you tugged it off yourself. When you looked back at him after tossing it aside, you saw his eyes on you. “Like the view?” You teased and moved a hand up to brush over his jaw. “You can touch me, Spence. I won’t bite unless you’re into that.” You could see how flustered your comment got him as Spencer glanced up to your face again, “Actually, odaxelagnia is a very common fetish.” You let out a laugh and leaned forward, your forehead resting on his now, “Just kiss me, you nerd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer did exactly as you asked. His hands moved up to your face to hold you in the kiss as the passion of it all finally showed. You barely noticed when his hands had moved around your torso to idly fiddle with your bra. Without breaking the kiss, you reached back to unhook it and toss it to the side. Spencer’s confidence grew as he broke the kiss to move you so you were laying on your back. He leaned over you with both hands pressed into the mattress on either side of the bed to hold himself up. He took this time to eat up the view below him. You swallowed as you looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss your jaw down to your neck. Your hands lifted to the waistband of his pants. Your fingers tugged on his belt loops to keep him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spencer Reid, I swear to god if you don’t put those hands to good use I will kick you out of my apartment faster than you can blink,” you fake snapped at him. You knew he was about to make one of his comments again so you pecked him on the lips to keep him quiet. He took the hint and pulled away from you to stand up and undress, pulling something from his wallet to toss on the bed. You took the time to undress your bottom half as well. When you looked up, you knew this was it for you. You always knew Spencer was attractive, but seeing him like this… It was something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)...” Spencer spoke softly as his eyes practically ate you up, “You’re beautiful.” You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him better. You felt so vulnerable right now, yet completely safe at the same time. “Just get over here and kiss me, handsome,” you mused as he followed your orders. He positioned himself on top of you, unsure of what to really do next without making you uncomfortable. You decided to take matters into your own hands, quite literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lightly grabbed one of his hands to slide in between the two of you. The other hand moved up to his jaw to pull him into a kiss. Once he got the hint, you felt his fingers brush against you causing you to suck in a breath and pull back from the kiss. Spencer didn’t stop this time which you were grateful for. He moved to plant soft kisses to your neck as he worked magic between your legs. Your hands made their way to his back for something to hold onto as you let out a shaky breath. You could feel him trying to gain friction against your thigh. You reached back to grab what he had thrown onto the bed earlier to rip it open with your teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer paused his actions with a kiss to your jaw causing you to breathe out. He took the condom from you to slide it on himself. You bit your lip as you watched his expression change. He shifted into a better position and looked at you as if to ask permission. You nodded with a slight smile as you reached up to rest one of your hands on his shoulder. As he lined up with your entrance, you pulled him into a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed into you. You heard a quiet moan spill from his mouth as you broke from the kiss to lean your head back. You would never get tired of hearing that noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started out slow with his forehead resting against yours. You raised your legs to wrap around his waist. The two of you moaned at the change in position. “This feels so good,” Spencer spoke quietly. His voice sounded raspier than usual causing a shiver to run down your spine. You wrapped an arm around his torso and urged him to go faster. He quickly complied. Without registering it, your nails were gripping his back for a hold onto reality. Between the feeling of him inside you and the sound of him moaning your name, you knew you wouldn’t last long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt that pleasurable feeling bubble up in your gut. A conversation you had earlier passed through your thoughts. You decided to jump at the idea and test it. You placed a kiss against Spencer’s shoulder before lightly pulling at his skin between your teeth. He let out a moan and buried his face in the crook of your neck. From his reaction, you decided to bite just a little bit harder as you moaned from your release. Spencer wasn’t far behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both stayed still after, trying to catch your breath before he stood up to clean off and discard the condom. You stayed laying down and moved to lay on your side as you watched him. “You should stay the night,” you hummed as your gaze met his. His smile was contagious as he pulled on his boxers, “I’d love to, (Y/N).” You got up, standing on your toes to give him a kiss before grabbing a large shirt from your closet to wear to bed. After pulling it on, you lead him back to the bed and slipped under the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer laid down on his back as you laid on your side next to him. You drew soft circles across his chest. “(Y/N). Can I… can I ask you a question?” Spencer’s eyes were fixated on the ceiling. Yours were fixated on his wonderful side profile, “You can ask me anything, Spence.” He turned to look at you, “Can we make sure this isn’t a one time thing?” You grinned and kissed his cheek, “I would sure hope we can do this again.” He smiled too and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were fast asleep with Spencer holding you close when his phone rang. You both woke up with a groan. You slipped from his grip and sat up, rubbing your eyes to check the time on your phone while Spencer answered his. After he hung up, you looked over to him. He gave you the look as he got up to change. You sighed about to get up when you got a call. You picked it up only to hear the same message as Spencer received. The two of you got up to quickly get dressed. You offered a clean shirt to Spencer, one you forgot you still had from years ago you know would probably fit him. While he changed, you made some coffee to wake yourself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer walked out into the kitchen and cleared his throat to get your attention. You sat your cup down and smiled, “It actually fits.” Spence shrugged and jokingly showed it off, “I thought it would be too small, but it fits quite nicely. Why do you even have a men’s dress shirt?” You waved him off as you motioned for him to follow you out, “Old friend left and I guess I forgot to give it back before I moved.” He nodded, satisfied with your answer, as he followed you out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two got to work right as everyone else was piling in to get a quick briefing of the case. Derek was speaking as he passed out folders to everyone. When he handed yours over, he gave you a wink like he definitely knew why you two walked in together. You glared at him. If you weren’t doing something so important, you would’ve jumped him. You knocked the thought out of your mind as you listened in on the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the briefing, you all piled out to get on the plane. You always enjoyed the plane rides. They were like the quiet before the storm in your opinion. You always took a seat by a window to gaze out of it. You could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>two pairs of eyes on you. Looking up confirmed just who those gazes belonged to. It seemed like the whole plane knew about you and Spencer already. It wasn’t like you were ashamed of it, but it was certainly a weird energy. JJ took a seat next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” She smiled and gave you a look, “You finally did it, huh?” You couldn’t be mad at her. You smiled and let out a huff of air meaning to be a laugh, “Jeez. You guys really are great profilers.” She laughed lightly at your joke and gave you a quick side hug, “I’m just glad! I felt like I was aging ten years just watching you two before.” You just hugged her back and turned back to the window. Was it really that obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone arrived at the local police department after the flight  to learn what they knew about the case. It was a simple case, really. One you could work with your eyes closed. But you still stayed for the local officers’ briefing. After a few words, you all decided to split up. You, Spencer, and JJ headed to the crime scene. The others left to look into a lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crime scene was an easy read for you. You couldn’t help but notice Spencer’s hand on your back as you spoke to the officers at the scene. JJ split off to speak with a few reporters on the street. Normally, you would’ve been mad at a gesture so distracting, but it was comforting now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It barely took less than a day for you to catch the unsub. After learning a few facts, the suspect list was very narrow. Garcia managed to track one man down who fit the profile perfectly. He was caught just before any harm was done to his next victim. You felt grateful this case was so simple. You were exhausted from everything that happened in the past few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, you knew you weren’t getting a break anytime soon. Especially not when you arrived back at the BAU to find Penelope excitedly waiting for you. You smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug. “Alright, sugar. You have to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the details,” she practically purred. “Oh come on,” you laughed, “I doubt you would want to know how Spencer is in bed.” Her eyes went wide with interest. Suddenly, you realized everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what actually happened last night and only assumed the night ended with the date. “You had sex with him?” She said in hushed excitement for you. You loudly shushed her, glancing around the room to make sure no one heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you say it louder for the people outside? I don’t think they heard you,” you teased her as embarrassment rushed over you. She playfully punched your shoulder and pulled you to her office. “Okay, okay. Now you have to tell me,” Penelope said as she looked at you. She was your best friend after all so you really didn’t mind sharing things like this with her. The two of you talked for a few minutes as she seemed genuinely happy for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock at the door before it creaked open. Both of you turned to see Spencer brushing his hair behind his ear. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” he said with a slight bit of worry in his tone. Penelope shook her head, “Not at all, hun.” She started to lightly push you his way, “(Y/N) here was just telling me how hungry she was.” You silently cursed her for already having a plan. “I guess I got here just in time,” Spencer said as he looked your way, “I was wondering if you would want to get dinner with me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course you said yes. Why wouldn’t you? And in your best friend’s defense, you were a little hungry. You let Spencer take your hand to lead you outside. It felt normal to hold his hand. A sweet, simple gesture, but one that comforted you. Damn this man for causing you to be such a hopeless romantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you decided on ordering in. Spencer brought you back to his place and offered to rent a movie. It was a calm date night for what occurred the other night. You liked it, being sweet and domestic with Spencer. He was relaxed around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A box of take out food and a one full movie later, you heard him yawn. You sat up and looked over to him, “Guess that means I should get going then?” Spencer looked at you in confusion, “What? No, you don’t have to leave. I -uh- You can stay the night if you’d like. I know your apartment isn’t too close, and it is a little late. It’s not that safe for a woman to be out alone in the dark.” You laughed at his comment despite the truth in his fact, “Spence, I’m literally one of the strongest women you know. I think I can handle some asshole off the street.” He seemed to enjoy your joke. “But,” you added, getting comfortable against his side, “I’ll stay if you want me to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer was fiddling with his hands as the credits played on the TV. He had something on his mind. “(Y/N)?” You hummed in response. He made a face before speaking, “What does this make us?” You let out a huff of air and sat up straight to look at him, “Well, I’d hope I mean more than being your friend with benefits.” Spencer seemed taken back by your comment, “I never said-“ Your laugh interrupted him, “I’m joking. You gotta lighten up a little.” “I’m serious,” he added as he looked at you. You kissed him on the cheek, “I know. I like you a lot, Spence. I was hoping this makes me your girlfriend.” That answer seemed to take the cake for him. He smiled and took one of your hands in his, “I like you too. I’d love for you to be my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you decided to put on another movie. You settled to laying your head in Spencer’s lap. He didn’t seem to mind much when he rested his hand on your arm. He lightly brushed his thumb across your arm. Such a small gesture made you feel calm. You were getting tired now and knew he was too. You were the first to suggest going to bed, but he easily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you two headed back to his room, you realized you were only in your work clothes and had nothing to wear to bed. “Uh, Spence,” you spoke once you were in his room, “Do you happen to have anything I can sleep in?” He offered you one of his shirts and a pair of sleep pants to wear. You thanked him and went to change in the bathroom. When you tried his clothes on, you knew the pants wouldn’t fit you. You set them aside with your clothes and just walked out in your underwear and his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer was already in his pajamas when you walked out. He looked at you with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. “The pants were too big. It’s alright though,” you explained as you walked over to him. “I didn’t expect to be so attracted to someone wearing one of my shirts,” he joked lightly as he looked you over. You smiled and walked up to him, “Well get used to it.” He leaned down to kiss you before letting the two of you settle down in his bed to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you woke up the next morning to get ready for work, Spencer got in the shower first. You got in after him, putting on your pants from before and borrowing one of his sweaters to wear instead of your shirt. It was a little big on you, but it was comfortable enough to wear all day. You walked out to meet Spencer in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was going to make us something to eat, but then I realized I didn’t know what you like. An-and then I realized I didn’t really have anything in my kitchen,” Reid rambled off. You knew he wasn’t used to this. Someone this close to him. “We can stop for food, Spence. It’s not a big deal,” you assured him. He turned around to look at you, making a face when he did so. “That’s my sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down at yourself before looking back at him, “You don’t kind, do you?” He shook his head as he took in the view. “No, I don’t mind. I have plenty. You… you can keep that one. It looks good on you.” “Thanks. Do you -uh- want to head out now?” You said as you nodded toward the door. He grabbed his bag to follow you out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was lunch break by the time you’d realize how zoned in you were to work. When you finally rejoined the living, you noticed a few of the others were chatting. A bag of what smelled like food was dropped onto your desk causing you to glance up. “Oh, Garcia, you spoil me,” you let out a quiet laugh. Penelope grinned and sat on the corner of your desk, “Anything for my darling best friend. I saw you come in with Reid again. He must </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you to be spending so much time with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were too distracted by devouring the sandwich she gave you. “Oh come on. Why are you so obsessed with my love life?” Penelope crossed her legs and leaned in towards you, “Because! You haven’t dated anyone since you got here. And Reid is… well, I didn’t even think he was capable of being romantic.” She giggled at her own joke. You gave her a look as you finished off the sandwich, “He’s actually sweet! We even got to snuggle on his couch.” Penelope leaned back with an expression of shock in the most exaggerated way. You crumbled the bag up and lightly threw it at her as you smirked, “I really like him, okay? Don’t mess this up for me, P!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you heard footsteps and looked towards the door. Spencer walked in, chatting with JJ and Morgan. Penelope turned back to you with a smirk. “Ohh. It looks like Dr. Love is back,” she said in a teasing, sing-song tone of voice. “Penelope Garcia, I will tear you limb from limb if you don’t stop,” you sharply whispered as you waved her off. You wouldn’t, of course. You were just getting a little embarrassed by her teasing. She winked at you and walked off as the group approached you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, given your strength and how tough the human body is, it would be nearly impossible for you to tear her limb from limb,” Spencer noted as if it wasn’t a completely absurd thing for you to say. “You amaze me,” JJ said sarcastically, “She was just joking, Reid.” You chuckled as you looked at the three of them, “You guys just radiate fun, don’t you?” “Well, just to show you how fun we can be,” Morgan said as he crossed his arms, “We just got a new call.” You groaned as you got up, “Can’t a killer just wait and give us one day off?” “Yeah wouldn’t that be nice,” Morgan said as he patted your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you walked around your desk to follow the trio, Spencer handed you a cup of coffee. “Cream and sugar, right?” You gladly took the cup from him as you walked, “How’d you know?” “Garcia,” he told you. You smiled at the thought of him caring enough to know how you like your coffee. It made you wonder what else he asked her about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got to the briefing room, the others were already in there. You looked over the pictures and notes in the files. The details of the case were passed around in conversation. You felt a hand lazily rest on your shoulder. You glanced back to see who it was and relaxed when you noticed it was Spencer. He was too focused on the image he was describing to the rest of the group to notice. He was comfortable enough with you to act so naturally like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane ride was longer this time. The victims were all found in California. You focused on resting, putting in earbuds to let music distract you. Spencer was sitting in the seat next to you with a book in his hands. You glanced over to see if you could catch the title. When you couldn’t, you looked up to his face. He was wearing his glasses again. He always looked cute in those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer must’ve felt you looking at him. He glanced over to you in question. You pulled an earbud out of your ear, “Sorry, I was just wondering what you were reading.” He marked his place in the book to show you the cover, “It’s a fantasy novel that discusses the- the cultural differences in our society.” He started explaining the whole backstory of the book. You didn’t care to know, but you liked hearing him talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Spencer changes the topic causing you to furrow your brows. “What do you mean?” You asked him. He pointed to his ear, indicating he was talking about your music. “Oh, it’s just some of my favorite songs,” you explained as you started to roll up the cord of your earbuds, “I doubt you’d like it.” Spencer was about to make a comment before it was announced the plane was landing. You waited for him to continue but assumed he dropped the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late by the time everyone finished working in the case for the day. You were down right exhausted, mentally and physically, from surveying the crime scenes all day. You were all filling out of the vans and into your respective hotel rooms. You didn’t even think twice to toss your bag to the ground and fall back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were almost asleep when there was a rhythmic knock on your door. You groaned as you got up to answer the door. Before even looking to see who it was you started speaking, “You better have one hell of a reason to be waking me up right now.” “Is food a good reason?” Spencer spoke softly as he held up a few take out boxes. You broke a smile and opened the door wider to let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I’m just tired,” you explained after you closed the door. You followed Spencer over to the bed to sit down. “That’s alright. I noticed you were practically falling asleep in the car ride back, but you didn’t eat much so I thought you might like something,” Spencer passed half of the food your way. You immediately started to dig into it, “You were on a roll today. I think we might actually catch this guy tomorrow.” “I sure hope so,” Spencer said right before starting to eat some of the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two were silent while you ate. Only when you started to clean up did Spencer start talking. “You know, I feel strangely comfortable around you. Like I could talk to you about anything - do anything.” You turned to look at him as you leaned against the desk, “Why is that strange?” “I-I haven’t really had someone that I felt that way around before,” Spencer answered your question. He was nervous again. You walked over to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, get out of that incredible brain of yours for a second,” you told him, “You don’t need to be nervous, Spence. It’s just me. You’ve known me for, god, how long?” You let out a slight chuckle as you looked at him. He looked back at you, “Three years and sixty five days.” You looked shocked, “You kept track? Do you keep track of everyone you meet?” “Well no, but… you caught my eye when you first started working at the BAU,” Spencer explained and rubbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took his hand in yours to calm him down, “How about we get some rest since we have a big day tomorrow?” Spencer nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” He leaned over to kiss your cheek before getting up. You smiled at the sweet gesture, “Good night, Spence.” Spencer smiled back at you, “Good night, (Y/N).” You watched as he walked out of your room. You quickly changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took two whole days to track down the exact location of the unsub. Everyone was waiting in the hotel trying to figure out something. The team were barely out the door before Hotch got a call from the local police. There was a lead on the unsub’s location. A house not too far. You knew what this meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you arrived at the house, you pulled on your vest and held your gun steady. The others did the same. This specific unsub was dangerous. A ticking time bomb for suicide. He killed out of guilt of his past. It was almost too obvious that he would do the same to himself. This only meant everyone was on high alert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team split up. You went upstairs with two armed up SWAT agents and Spencer. You could hear the others shout to signal the downstairs was clear. That only meant one thing. He was up here. You and Reid cleared the rooms starting at the hall. The unsub must be in the last room. When you approached it, you noticed the door was cracked open and the light was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You signaled this to the others with you and stood on one side of the door. Reid was at the other. He mouthed something to you when he realized he had a better view of the room than you. He was in there. You nodded and told the others before you realized exactly what Reid was doing. He saw something you couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer started to back up slowly, mouthing the word ‘bomb’ to you and the others. You got nervous. “Go,” Spencer shouted to you and the other to agents as he turned around quickly. The two agents made a beeline for the stairs. Just as the bomb went off, he pushed you out of the way. He landed on top of you, keeping you protected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the explosion ended, you were left in shock with only one thing on your mind. Get out before it gets worse. You had no time to process before Spencer got up and helped you up. He kept one hand on your arm and one against your back as the two of you rushed out of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an ambulance waiting out front when you got outside. Spencer kept his hand on your back but let go of your arm. After learning what went down, Hotch ordered you two to be checked on by the medics. Despite the fact that you knew for certain you had no injuries, you still knew it would be best just to let it happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the medics checked the two of you out and let you go, you turned to Spencer. “We could’ve made it,” you told him. “His hand was on the trigger as soon as he heard us. It was safer just to jump,” Spencer explained to you. You placed a hand on his arm, “Thank you for saving me, though.” He flashed you that smile of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team started to pile out into the vans as the crime scene was clearing out. It was time for everyone to get back to the motel. One (hopefully) good night of sleep before a plan trip home in the morning. You needed a drink. Something to calm you down from the events of today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got to the hotel and managed to shower and dress more comfortably, you decided to pay Spencer a visit. With a bottle in your hand, you knocked lightly on his door. It didn’t take him long to open. You noticed he had changed from earlier too. You greeted him with a smile and held the bottle up. He smiled back and let you in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the special occasion?” Spencer asked you as you grabbed two glasses. You hummed in response and gave him a confused look. You passed him a drink as he spoke, “I remember you said a while back that you only drink on special occasions.” You didn’t even bother to ask how he remembered that. You took a sip of your drink before answering, “Is saving my life not a special occasion?” He simply shrugged in agreement before sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit you. Spencer could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. Yeah, you could say that about a lot of nights, but this one felt different somehow. You noticed how much more the situation changes when your feelings change. You lightly punched him in the shoulder, “Why didn’t you run?” “I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Spencer explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Spencer asked as he sat his glass down on the desk. You would’ve laughed if you had it in you. You put your glass down as well and stepped closer to him, “You don’t have to ask if you can kiss me.” “So that’s a yes?” Spencer asked once again. You laughed this time and placed your hands on his chest as a balance so you could stand on your toes. “Yes, Spence.” That was all it took for him to cup your cheeks and pull you into a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled away to breathe after a few seconds only for Spencer to chase your lips for another kiss. You happily complied as you kissed him again. High heels seemed to be a necessity if this were to continue, you thought. Spencer seemed a bit more urgent with this kiss, more needy, but who were you to complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer slowly seemed to walk you both back towards the bed. He broke away from the kiss only to sit down and look at you. You knew exactly where this was going just by that look. You moved to straddle his hips as you got on the bed. Spencer’s hands met your waist. His eyes never strayed from yours. You leaned in to kiss him again, but bumped your nose against his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” you giggled as you adjusted them back to normal. “That’s okay,” he smiled at you before taking them off to set them aside. With his free hand, he cupped the back of your neck to pull you into a kiss. You leaned your weight onto him as you kissed, only squirming a bit to get comfortable. You felt the hand on your waist squeeze slightly as if telling you to stop moving. You tested your boundaries, moving again, but this time only methodically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer moaned quietly into the kiss and tightened his grip on your waist. He pulled back from the kiss. “The others are right next door,” he told you rested his forehead against yours. “Then we’ll be quiet,” you told him as you pressed a kiss to the top of his nose. He didn’t seem too worried after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer started to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the side. You made quick work of your own shirt, as well as your bra. Before you had time to interject, Spencer grabbed your torso and flipped you over so you were laying on the bed. You widened your eyes at his eager demeanor. You propped yourself up on your elbows as he moved on top of you. He kissed you with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he kissed you, you reached one hand down to undo his pants. The angle was all wrong. Spencer must’ve noticed your struggle broke away to get his pants off. You tugged your sweatpants off in the process. Spencer leaned down to plant kisses down your body, almost worshipping you, before both yours and his underwear was now lost in the pile on the floor. You felt him place kisses on your inner thighs before moving back up your stomach to your jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was your turn to pull him into a kiss. You bit lightly at his bottom lip as you heard him moan softly. You moved your attention to his jawline, then his neck, tugging lightly at his skin with your teeth every so often. You were making Spencer impatient. You could feel him rut slightly against your thigh. “(Y/N), please,” Spencer spoke quietly by your ear. You kissed over a bite on his shoulder as you rubbed your leg against him. The moan he let out sounded like the world’s sweetest sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer broke away to slip a condom on before coming back to kiss you passionately. He paused before he did anything and you gave him your consent. Just as he kissed you, he lined up with your entrance and pushed in so teasingly slow you almost kicked him. When he finally started to pick up the speed, you were both a moaning mess. You laid your head back and closed your eyes as you focused on the pleasure and the sweet sounds coming from Spencer. He buried his head in your shoulder, pressing kisses when he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your release settling in your stomach as you gripped his back. With how sporadically Spencer was moving, you could tell he was too. You moaned out as you clawed at his back and reached your climax. Spencer wasn’t far behind you with a soft moan of your name. You both tried to catch your breath as he laid on top of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was able, Spencer got off of you to toss the condom. He pulled his underwear back on and you grabbed yours to wear. You slipped under the covers, not intending on leaving his room tonight. Spencer didn’t seem to mind as he laid down next to you. You reached over to brush through his messy hair. “You’re perfect,” he blurted out. You laughed and dropped your hand to rest on his cheek, “You don’t believe in perfection.” “I can make an exception,” he said with a smile. You leaned over to press a short kiss to his lips. “I’ll never get tired of seeing your flushed, messy look,” you told him as you brushed your thumb over his skin. He lifted his hand up to interlock your fingers and bring your hand to rest on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning you two were already up and packed in time to make the plane. You sat on one end of the seat reading that same book Spencer read before. You thought it might be interesting, and it would keep you busy on the ride. Spencer told you he was going to take a nap. Only when he laid down to use your lap as a pillow did you realize you had two pairs of eyes on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You whispered at the duo as you lowered the book. “It’s cute,” JJ reassured you with a smile, “You two are perfect for each other.” Derek wasn’t so nice. He smirked at you as he put his earbuds in, “Next time, try to be a little quieter.” As soon as you understood what he said, your cheeks flushed and you shot him a glare. You decided it would be best to forget this conversation ever happened and focus on reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got back to Virginia, everyone headed to their respective homes. You cleaned up your apartment as well as yourself. Once everything was to your liking, you let yourself relax on the couch. You put a show on to occupy yourself as you ate some dinner. It was nice to be back in your own home, however ,you couldn’t help but feel something was missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your phone dinged as if the universe read your mind. When you picked it up to see who it was, you noticed it wasn’t who you were expecting. Derek was the culprit of the text. He mentioned everyone’s upcoming vacation time and asked if you had plans. You didn’t, of course, but you had your suspicions about him right now. He sent you a link to a nice hotel by the beach and told you he could get you a deal on a room. A vacation on the beach sounded like the perfect plan for your days off so you didn’t mind agreeing. You were just about to text Spencer to ask if he would want to go with you when he called you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“(Y/N), it’s Spencer.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just the sound of his voice made you smile. It also made you realize you could finally answer a call from him without him introducing his whole name first. “Hey Spence. What’s up?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Derek offered me a room for vacation, and I was wondering if you would like to join me at the beach.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You laughed at the situation, “That son of a bitch. I was just about to ask you the same thing. He sent me a text about the room.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He asked you as well?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I think it would be nice. Want me to book the flights?” You asked and sat up in case you needed to get your computer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. That’s alright. I can do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two were silent for a minute before he spoke again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s getting late. Would you want to talk more about this tomorrow?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yeah, of course. Night, Spence,” you hummed as you relaxed back against the couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, (Y/N).”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You two hung up after that. You looked up at the ceiling. Spencer Reid. That’s what was missing. You missed him. That was cheesy, you know, but he was your comfort now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already have a couple chapters on the backhand. I don’t really know how long this will be but we’ll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Work was pretty simple until the day before everyone’s vacation. You could see just how excited everyone was for this short break. Derek passed you the information for the hotel and gave you a hug before he was off. You waved goodbye to the others and hugged Penelope tight. She made some willing comment telling you to have fun and not do anything she wouldn’t. You just laughed and said goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer was waiting for you by your desk when you walked out of her office. He had his bag in his hand and yours was on your desk. “Ready to roll?” You asked him as you grabbed your bag. “Your ticket is in your bag, dear,” Spencer said as he started to walk out. You followed him with a teasing smile, “Dear? That’s new.” “I-I thought I’d try something. I hope that’s alright,” Spencer said as he hailed a cab for the two of you. You held his hand as you waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This plane ride was definitely different. Longer, more people. You and Spencer had a row to yourself. He was working on something on his laptop that you couldn’t be bothered to read. “Oh come on, Spencer,” you said as you reached to close his laptop, “No work. For the next three days, we are nothing but a couple of tourists.” He looked at you to protest but closed his laptop. As he put it away, he turned back to look at you, “You’re right. No work.” You smiled at your win, “Promise?” “I promise,” he assured you with a kiss to your cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have some honeymooners,” the flight attendant said as she moved beside you with her cart, “Would you two like anything to drink?” You let out a nervous laugh and looked over at Spencer. He looked like he was about to faint, “Wh-no? I- We’re not-“ “Coffee,” you interrupted him, “And as many sugar packets as you’ve got. We’re not… we’re just dating.” The flight attendant nodded and poured two cups of coffee before handing them over with the sugar packets and apologizing for the misunderstanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled after she left and turned to Spencer. “You turned as red as a tomato,” you noted as you stirred some sugar in your cup. He poured a few packets into his. He didn’t seem to have much of a comment after that. “You gotta relax a little,” You said before sipping your drink. “I know, I know. I will,” Spencer said and sipped his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while on the plane, you started to get tired. You rested your head against his shoulder and decided to rest. Spencer leaned his head against yours as he tried to take a nap as well. This felt nice. A genuine moment of relaxation for the two of you. A flight with no murders to solve at the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Spencer got dinner before you arrived at your hotel. It was a beautiful place to stay. You were immediately grateful for whatever underhand thing Derek did to get you a deal for this place. You tossed your bag to the side as you looked around the room. Spencer walked towards the balcony to take in the view. You followed him out and leaned on the railing. “It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” You asked him, not expecting an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have an idea,” you said with a wide grin, “There’s wine on the counter, I can put on some music, and maybe we can test out that jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.” You started to slowly pull him back into the room. He followed you with a smile, “Okay, okay. I’ll relax with you.” Your grin widened as you put on some nice music. Spencer poured a glass for each of you. He passed you yours, and you gladly took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two started swaying to the music while you finished off the glasses. Spencer placed your empty glasses aside and held his hand out to you. “May I have this dance, dear?” You took his hand and let him pull you close. “You know, this ‘dear’ thing is really working for me. I like it,” you told him with a chuckle. He placed his hands on your waist. You put yours on his shoulders. You leaned your forehead against him as you swayed to the music together. Spencer rested his chin on your head. “We needed this,” he said, almost too quiet for you to hear. You just hummed in response and enjoyed the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, you and Spencer did everything a normal couple on vacation would. You laid out on the beach, had a picnic, went swimming, drank. You even bought those stupid souvenirs for all your friends. You both managed to get light sunburns, but neither cared. It was fun. You managed to get Spencer to loosen up a little and act normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were almost sad when it came time to head back home. You had triple checked both of your suitcases to make sure you had everything. “I can assure you that we aren’t missing anything,” Spencer told you as he stood behind you, “Trust me.” “Alright, alright. I had to check. It’s a habit,” you told him and swatted the air. “Are you ready? There’s a cab out front to take us to the airport,” He asked you as he went to pick up both of your bags. “Oh, what a gentleman,” you teased as you got the door for the both of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer started a silly debate with you on the flight about a horror film that had recently had an American adaptation. He believed the original film was the best, but you tried to explain how the plot point changed when the nationality changed. You really had no idea what he was talking about but hearing him talk was good enough for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you two started talking about sci-fi movies and practically everything in between. It was fun to have a conversation like this with him. He mentioned one of your favorites shows, and soon you were talking more than he did. You were so lost in your talk that you thought you might’ve misheard him when he interrupted you. You paused to look at him, “What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just realized you’re the only person who genuinely listens to me when I babble. You care about me,” Spencer started, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” “You really just said you love me?” You asked him with a hopeful smile. Spencer nodded. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “Listen, you don’t have to say it back. I know what the implications mean, a-and how they can make people-“ “I love you too,” you interrupted him. He stopped his hands and looked at you. You kissed his cheek, “We’re in this together, Spence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got home, you decided to stay at Spencer’s. While you jumped in the shower, Spencer checked his voicemails. You took your time washing the plane trip off your body before getting out. You changed into pajamas and walked out to the living room. Spencer was on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed a call from Gideon asking me to join him for a lecture,” Spencer told you when you walked in. It’s in a couple of days. Arizona.” “Sounds like fun,” you joked as you sat down beside him. “He said you could join us, but I told him that it wasn’t really your style,” Spencer explained. “Thank you,” you told him and pulled your legs up to tuck under yourself on the couch, “It’s definitely not my style.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly: I’m not sorry. Secondly: This chapter is really graphic so beware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were running so fast it almost felt like you were floating. Your breathing was rapid, your heartbeat so high a cardiologist would have a heart attack. You didn’t know where you were. All you knew was who you got here and who it was you were running from. This man took your gun, your badge, everything except the clothes on your back.</p><p> </p><p>There were more of them in the van waiting for you. Waiting to take you, to torture you. You quickly looked behind you as you kept running. You could see him catching up to you. Unless you could hide somewhere, you had no chance. He had a gun. He had backup. You had nothing. </p><p> </p><p>As you kept running, looking for some safe place to hide in the vast desert, you tried to recall the events that lead up to this moment. You needed to retrace every step, every single detail. You had to find out why these men were after you. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spencer was out of town for a few days to give a lecture at a college out of state with Gideon. He offered for you to join them, but college lectures were not your thing. You’ve sat through your fair share in college. You drove the two of them to the airport instead, wishing them good luck. You did, however, secretly plan on surprising Spencer after the lecture. You had your plane ticket waiting on the counter at home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It only took you a few minutes to grab your overnight bag and your plane ticket. You caught a cab and hopped on the plane as soon as you could. You were so excited that you couldn’t sit still, or maybe it was just the sugary coffee Spencer got you addicted to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were off the plane just as quick as you arrived. Just as you were waiting to pick up a cab, you felt a gun to your back. Your happy demeanor changed immediately. You froze as you heard him talk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Agent (Y/L/N), don’t try anything. You’re going to get into that van with me and go exactly where I want you to. Don’t try to get help, don’t try to run away. We just want to talk.” The man spoke as he started to lead you towards his van.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who are you?” You asked him with anger, “How the hell did you know I was going to be here?” “We’ve been watching you, Agent. You put one of our men away,” he told you, “We aren’t very happy about that.” You were told to get into the van inconspicuously. You decided it would be best to go with them and figure out what to do later. As soon as the door closed, you felt a sharp pain to the back of your head before everything went dark. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>You could hear him yelling for you to stop. You couldn’t run any longer. You were getting tired. You were weak. A rock hidden by the dirt got caught under your foot. You let out a yelp as you fell. Your ankle caved and you knew it had to be sprained. You started to crawl away now, but he grabbed your leg. You started screaming, begging for him to stop. He yanked you back and grabbed you by the hair. You could see a cloth in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, please don’t. Please. You don’t have to do this,” you pleaded with him. He growled at you to shut up before holding the cloth to your face. You tried not to breathe it in, but it was inevitable. You could feel the effects of the chloroform start to take over, and suddenly everything went black. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>A slap across your cheek caused you to wake up. You were woozy, sore, and you felt sick. You slowly blinked and looked up. The man was standing in front of you with a mask on. You smirked as well as you could, “You’re a coward. You’re not planning to kill me if-if you’re wearing a mask.” He punched you with all his strength across your cheek. Your head jerked to the side as it fell back. Your body felt so heavy. </p><p> </p><p>You breathed out a laugh. This guy had nothing. “What are you laughing at?” He snapped as he grabbed your jaw to force you to look at him, “This isn’t funny. I want to know exactly what you know.” You clenched your jaw as you looked at him, “I don’t know who you’re talking about.” His grip tightened, “You’re lying to me, Agent.” You mustered up the cougar to spit in his face. The man quickly let go of your face to pull his hand back to punch you.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face,” you told him with a laugh. You laughed quickly turned into a cough as you leaned your head back. He dropped his fist before he made a move. He stepped back and motioned for someone out of your view. You saw a man walk into view. He wore a mask too, but he had something in his hands. A red hot iron. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It had been about two days. Gideon and Spencer took an extra day to look around before heading home. He was worried that he hadn’t heard from you but assumed you were catching up on some extra sleep. When he arrived home and couldn’t find you, he started to panic. He called the whole team and told them what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone gathered at the office to go over the facts. Spencer couldn’t stop pacing. “O-okay, okay. Last time I heard from her, she was planning to surprise Reid in Arizona,” Penelope spoke in a panic and turned to Gideon and Spencer, “She had a flight right after yours.” “Check her flight. See if she missed it,” Hotch told Penelope. She was fidgeting with her jewelry, “I already did. She made the flight, but after she left the airport, she never made it to the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t like her. She wouldn’t just... just run away like this,” Spencer said with worry, “Someone took her. Someone-“ “Someone who is natural enough to go unnoticed at a busy airport,” Derek spoke up. Spencer stopped pacing to look at him, “I-I-It’s my fault. I should’ve stayed home. I should’ve been there with her.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The first time the iron touched your skin, you cried out in pain. It was worse than any torture you got so far. The second time it wasn’t as bad. There were tears in your eyes. You were getting weaker. You couldn’t last much longer. It must’ve been days, maybe weeks, you didn’t know. You just wanted Spencer. You wanted the team. You wanted to lay down in your own bed again. </p><p> </p><p>The burns on your thighs were started to scab over. You coughed and winced at the pain. Your ankle still hurt, your ribs felt bruised. They had left you alone for so long that you were almost grateful they came back. What a sick thought. </p><p> </p><p>The man came back in this time with no mask on in a hurry. He was panicked. “What did you tell them?” “T-Tell who?” You said quietly. He untied you from the chair, leaving your wrists bound, and harshly grabbed your arm, “The feds! What did you tell them?!” You tried to tell him you had no idea, but he interrupted by yanking you to your feet. </p><p> </p><p>You screamed out and nearly fell to your knees. He held you up and started to drag you out. You tried to pull away but you were too weak. He started pulling you out of the building. You noticed it was some sort of warehouse. You heard a door crash open and footsteps approaching. Your captor panicked. It gave you enough time to elbow him in the nose with all the strength you had left. He stumbled back to hold his nose, dropping you in the process. You winced as you stumbled back into a wall. The footsteps were getting closer. You panicked and tried to get out before the man got you again. </p><p> </p><p>“FBI, don’t move!” You heard a voice shout. You could’ve cried if you had it left in you. “D-Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot. FBI,” you said as loud as you could with one hand up. Your other hand braced yourself against the wall. A few agents moved in to arrest the man beside you. “(Y/N).”</p><p> </p><p>You heard Spencer’s voice over the other chatter in the room. He pushed passed everyone to get to you. He grabbed your free arm to help you stand, “I-I was so worried about you. I- You’re okay now. I got you.” You leaned into him and let out a cough. “I didn’t think you guys would find me,” you told him. He held you close as he helped you towards the exit, “It’s okay. It’s okay, we’re here. I’m here.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>You barely registered getting into an ambulance or even the drive itself. You heard gunshots as you were leaving, but it didn’t matter to you right now. When you were finally able to gain enough consciousness to be aware of your surroundings, you woke up in a hospital. </p><p> </p><p>You took a minute to breathe slowly before looking around. The first thing you noticed was Spencer asleep in a chair next to your bed. The second thing you saw Gideon walking into your room with a glass of water. You smiled a bit at him. He smiled back and walked up to you, passing you the water. You thanked him with a nod as you took a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“He refused to leave the room since you got here. I tried to get him to go back to the hotel with the others, but he didn’t listen,” Gideon explained to you in a whisper, “He really loves you.” “I’m fine,” you told him. “You have a twisted ankle, third degree burns, and a broken rib,” Gideon said as he took a seat on the edge of your bed, “What happened out there?” </p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, “I don’t know. I had no idea.” Gideon nodded and lightly patted your hand. He was about to say something when he looked to the other side of the bed. You looked over to see Spencer waking up. “I’ll be outside,” Gideon told you before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he noticed you were awake, Spencer sat up quickly and took your hand in his. “Hey. How are you feeling?” He said softly. You smiled at him, “A little sore, but I’m okay.” He ran his thumb over your hand and refused to take his eyes off you. He could sense something was off about you. “What happened in there? You can talk to me, (Y/N).” You looked away from him and pondered it for a moment. You trusted him more than anyone in the world. You slowly told him everything. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>When your ankle healed, you were finally cleared to go home. Spencer flew back home with you. When you two did get back, you still had a few weeks of medical leave. Spencer had to get back to work but called you or texted you every second he could. They had a uniformed officer posted at both entrances to the home just to calm Spencer’s nerves about leaving you alone. </p><p> </p><p>By the time you were cleared to go back to work, your ankle and ribs had healed completely. You had a few scars that were slightly visible from the clothes you wore. The ones on your face you weren’t able to cover. Spencer escorted you to work. He rarely seemed to leave your side since you got back. You didn’t really mind. His company kept you from panicking. </p><p> </p><p>You entered the building to everyone waiting for you. They all cheered you on and hugged you lightly. You noticed balloons at your desk. “C’mon guys, you didn’t have to go through all this,” you told them with a smile. “We missed you!” Penelope told you as she took your arm to lead you to your desk. You saw all of your favorite snacks and a small stuffed animal of a cat that you knew had to be from Penelope. “Thank you, guys, all of you,” You told them as you sat down, “It really feels like a good welcome back.” </p><p> </p><p>Hotch patted you on the shoulder with a smile before walking off. The others started to disperse slowly until only you and Spencer were left. His desk was next to yours. He sat down and started working when he assumed you were calmed down. You looked over the items on your desk. It felt good to be back, but you still felt off. When you closed your eyes to relax, you were right back there in that warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>You opened your eyes quickly and sucked in a breath. You rubbed your face and calmed yourself down. Spencer looked over at you in worry. You held your hand up in his direction, “I’m fine. I’m okay.” “(Y/N), he’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Spencer moved in his chair closer to you. You felt his hand on your shoulder. “Are you sure you want to jump into work?” He asked you. You nodded, “Yeah, Spence. Yeah, I’m fine. I can work. I need this distraction.” “No one is expecting you to bounce back, dear,” Spencer reassured you. You nodded and flashed him a smile. You put a hand on his knee, “I promise I got this.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Guys we got a case,” Hotch said as he passed by the bullpen and towards the conference room. You quickly got up, joining the rest of the team in heading to the room. You listened in on the briefing and added in your own points when you could. “It’s just a textbook sexual sadist,” Morgan noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wheels up in ten,” Hotch told everyone. You got up as everyone piled out of the room. Hotch lightly grabbed your arm to hold you back. “(Y/L/N), you can stay back with Garcia if you aren’t feeling up for it. We don’t expect you to bounce back immediately,” Hotch said sincerely. “Thanks, Hotch, but I got this. I’m good. They cleared me mentally and physically,” you told him as you patted your shoulder, “Let’s just catch this psycho, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no silly comments on the plane this time. No jokes, no banter. But you could feel the worried looks on you. The way they stared at your scars. It didn't bother you, but you knew what they were all thinking. Could you really work this case knowing this man had these women kidnapped? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to ignore the question hanging over everyone’s heads as you got off the plane. There wasn’t time to get acquainted with your hotel rooms now. You needed to get a head start on the case before the unsub was two steps ahead of the team. After splitting up to survey the crime scene and go over the files one more time, the team gave the profile to the local police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took hours to find out where the unsub kept his victims. He left in a hurry which meant he left tracks. It didn’t take long after that to find him. It was a smooth catch. You were grateful it wasn’t hard, but it still took a toll on you. Seeing how he kept those victims, you felt like you knew how they felt in their last moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were too zoned out on the plane to hear Morgan calling your name. You only came back to focus when he sat down beside you and put a hand on your shoulder. He looked concerned, “Talk to me, sweet stuff. What’s wrong?” You leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees. “I know how those girls felt,” you started out quietly, “How scared they were when they were taken. How they searched their brain for some reason this would be happening like it was their fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Morgan told you and moved to put his arm around your shoulders. You leaned into him, “I know. It makes me feel sick.” He rubbed your arm and kissed the top of your head. “You’re safe now. We got the guy. The uniforms caught the others too,” Morgan told you. “I feel stupid making Reid stay with me every night. I don’t think he’s been back to his own place since we got back here,” you admitted with a sigh. “He doesn’t care, you know,” Morgan said and let go of you, leaning closer to talk quieter, “He cares a lot about you. You should’ve seen how much he freaked out. His lease is up soon too. Garcia told me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at him, “What?” “Honey, if you don’t know what I’m trying to tell you, maybe you should try talking to your boy,” Morgan told you as he ruffled your hair with a smile. You huffed at him and fixed your hair. You knew he only told you to distract you from feeling bad. “Thanks, Morgan,” you told him as you smiled slightly, “I guess I should talk to him.” “Thatta girl,” Morgan said as he smiled wider at you, “Now go.” You nodded and got up to walk over to Spencer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat down beside Spencer causing him to put his book down and look up. He smiled at you, “Hey. How are you feeling?” “I’m alright,” you answered and rubbed your arm. You rested your hand on your thigh and absentmindedly ran your thumb over the scars. “Your lease is ending soon?” You questioned him. Spencer furrowed his brows for a second before realizing, “Garcia told you.” “Well, Morgan, but you know how they talk,” you said, “Are you renewing it?” “I-I don’t know. I actually wanted to talk about that,” Spencer looked down at the closed book in his hands. “You want to move in together,” you stated the obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer nodded and sat the book on the table in front of you two, “I could keep an eye on you. P-Plus, we practically share an apartment anyways so it’s not like it would be any different.” He started rambling about the statistics of sharing an apartment with someone. You decided to interrupt, “Yeah. I wouldn’t mind. Like you said, not much will change.” Spencer looked up at you finally, “So we’re doing this?” You nodded, “It’s official.” Spencer raised a hand,  “Well, technically it’s not official until I end the lease and-“ “Spence,” you said as you gave him a look. He smiled slightly, “Okay, okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since you got home, you knew that you weren’t in this alone. You felt safe and loved and cared for. You leaned your head in Spencer’s shoulder for the rest of the flight. He started to tell you all about the book he was reading. You glanced up and saw Hotch watching you with a smile. You smiled back. He gave you a knowing nod and went back to his work. You could see the rest of the team carried on in their own little worlds. You belonged here. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed whatever this quick fic was &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>